Tainted
by Winter's Masquerade
Summary: Seventh year was not what they expected especially when the incorruptible trio are unknowingly pitted against each other by something they can't control. Above all, events from sixth year brings Malfoy, Zabini, and other Slytherins in the mess. DMHGBZ
1. Start Anew

**WM's Foreword:** I am new here and I admit this isn't much. I didn't even watch the part three of the movie yet but rest assured, I will soon and I am making efforts to obtain the five books and read them to lessen my mistakes. Before you read, my warning is that this is a bit crazy and simply comes from my disturbed imagination. But I hope I get some feedbacks. Enjoy reading.

**Note: **_italicized – flashbacks;_ "—" – conversation; '—' – thoughts

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**Tainted**

---Winter's Masquerade---

--

_Start Anew_

--

* * *

_Darkness was everywhere, swallowing almost all visibility with its cloak. Yet upon its shroud, creatures moved steadily, surely. The dimness was their ally, their symbol._

_"My Lord," one cloaked figure addressed as he knelt upon a looming figure. "The prophecy may prove to be unstoppable. Darkbringer and Akasha have both perished – losing the key in the process."_

_At the news, the air was filled with tensed silence, almost as if it was reflecting the sudden immense displeasure the lord experienced. "Upon whose hand?" The question, although simple, was asked icily._

_"We have not known his name, my Lord. But we perceive him to be a very strong Auror—"_

_"I see," the ominous lord cut in coldly before turning to a young man of silvery hair standing but a few feet away. "A possible solution to this Lucius would be?"_

_The young man almost flinched at being addressed but refrained from doing so. But then his eyes hardened as if he was suddenly reminded of the Dark Mark imprinted on his left inner forearm by the replaying news in his mind._

_…Darkbringer and Akasha have both perished…_

_"Death to those who are a threat, Lord Voldemort."_

_The Dark Lord seemed pleased with his answer. And so it would be. Wizards of considerable power would have to be eliminated and the prophecy prevented…_

------

Their laughter permeated the walls of the Grangers' kitchen.

"I know, I know!" The brunette girl, Hermione Granger, exclaimed as she tried to wipe the wide grin that was gracing her face. "I didn't think she'd fall for that one!"

Her friends, a boy with messy raven hair and another boy with noticeably red hair, laughed harder, clutching the table as if their life depended upon it.

"And I thought if you all slept over that show you'd eventually stop finding something funny about it," Mrs. Granger commented, setting away the plate that used to contain their breakfast.

Me. Granger, for a few seconds, gazed up from his newspaper, noting the wide grins that the three teenagers had. He smiled unconsciously, thinking of how much these youngsters deserved to be as happy as they were that moment. They worked very hard for the peace that many were enjoying now.

"Don't you think that you should start early today if you want to reach the skating rink without too much people in it?"

Hermione, still with the smile, nodded at her father before looking alternately at her friends. "I think dad's right. The last time we went there, it was too full of people already. We can't keep on postponing this activity."

"Mione's right," the redhead said, smile still present and brightening his freckled face. "Besides, I can hardly wait to learn how to skate!"

The raven-haired male nodded with excitement, green eyes shining. "I know what you mean, Ron."

"Well it's settled then. Off you go, kids," Mrs. Granger said.

There had been much fuss then, the teenagers doing their last minute preparations. Eventually, after saying goodbye, off they went, three very good friends out to enjoy the summer vacation they very much deserved.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged smiles then, happy by the mere thought that the three were even alive.

------

Their entire day was spent frolicking about in the mall's ice skating rink. The two boys were finally enjoying the activity after spending hours of abusing their behind from falling over and over again.

"Bloody hell! This is actually enjoyable!" Ron Weasley exclaimed.

Hermione just grinned and turned to the raven-haired boy as he less than gracefully skated past her. "How are you finding this, Harry?"

Green eyes seemingly smiled as Harry looked back and waved. "Fun!"

"Bloody hell!"

Raising a brow, the brunette turned to the redhead Ron and saw him in an undignified sprawl on the ice. "And I thought you were actually getting this." At her friend's scowl, she shook her head and looked at her wrist watch. "It's already four o' clock in the afternoon. We haven't had lunch yet."

Ron, struggling to stand, sighed. "I suppose the hunger is what keeps me falling."

"Just try standing, Ron. I'm off to get Harry." With that, she gracefully glided away towards her other friend, Harry Potter.

A few minutes later found them munching away on muggle food, talking about the activities they'd be engaging for the rest of the summer before they get back to Hogwarts for their final year.

"Shopping tomorrow?"

Both boys exchanged a look at the suggestion.

"I suppose it would be alright. Muggle shopping can be fun especially since we have something to spend."

Harry nodded and dropped his voice. "I'm glad that the Ministry of Magic decided to give us muggle money for all that we did. By the way, Mione, thank you again for inviting us over to stay for the summer."

Hermione just smiled. "We're friends."

"And we've been through a lot," Ron piped up. "Merlin knows we need a break. Five years of Voldemort's menace and not to mention six years of Slytherin torment! You would think that after the Dark Lord encounter during fifth year, Malfoy and his lackeys would stop getting us in trouble. Sixth year was just awful!"

They barely noticed the weak smile Hermione gave at Ron's statements.

"Remember when they ventured into the Forbidden Forest and nearly got themselves killed? We rescued them and what did they do?" Ron asked, not really expecting an answer. "Bloody hell! They got us in trouble! We didn't win the House Cup last year because of all the trouble they put us through! I should very well like to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Harry agreed. "They would surely straighten up after they get a dose, right Mione?"

"Hopefully," she offered almost hesitantly but then perked up as if a thought or a disagreeable memory crossed her mind. "But knowing how dense they could be, I doubt a dose would be enough. They'd need the six years worth of nuisance they caused us to even notice slightly that it's time to grow up. Really, they are so self-engrossed!"

"You're right," Harry acquiesced.

"But really," Hermione said in a tone of mild irritation. "We should not be thinking about them and should simply enjoy our time—"

"Before we go back to Hogwarts and start our daily war with them," Ron finished. "Honestly, they really need to be taught how it feels to be picked on! I mean everything they do to anyone outside Slytherin is simply disgusting! They treat everybody like rubbish!"

The rave locks of Harry Potter waved in the air slightly as he shook his head. Ron obviously did not catch on that it was simply time to change the topic.

------

Time breezed by too quickly for the Golden Trio – namely Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger – that they found themselves at loathe at the fact that their immensely enjoyed vacation was almost up. They had had too much fun that it was simply impossible for them to think of anything else but to bask in their hard earned happiness.

It was just the day before it was time to go to Diagon Alley that the Granger residence received a call from the mall they had hung around in for that vacation. Apparently, Hermione was asked to claim the prize for the raffle that the mall had as one of its promo to get the customers coming.

When they had shopped during that vacation, they were given a certain number of tickets as merits for the amount of cash they spent at the mall. The three had then agreed that they would fill it up under Hermione's name since had it not been for the Granger family's invitation, both Harry and Ron would not have been there anyway.

After getting the prize which was a three-piece set jewelry, the three had opted to give the prize to Hermione's parents but the grown-ups had simply smiled and said that the prize was meant for them, seeing as how it was a three-piece set.

The following day after breakfast, they were sitting by the dinning table, the prize laid out in front of them.

"Alright," Hermione began. "There is a necklace, a pair of earrings, and a ring. Hm, they all look like they're designed for female wear. Who will have what then?"

"Uh, I think it would be best for Mione to have the earrings," Ron suggested, his face contorted into a grimace at the mere thought of either he or Harry having the said jewelry.

Harry smiled. "So that leaves the ring and the necklace. Who gets what?"

The three pondered the question, staring at the some sort of an almost black precious stone that was set in platinum.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

The two boys nodded and started to play. The winner would get to pick what jewelry he would get.

"You always get the luck!" Ron exclaimed after a few minutes as he pouted in a way that was simply Ron-like.

The other boy just grinned and took the necklace, putting it around his neck and tucking the jewelry under his shirt.

"I get to wear the ring! It looks like a girl's ring! I'll never hear the end of it if anyone in Slytherin sees it!"

"Oh stop complaining, Ron," Hermione interrupted. "Who cares what they think anyway? As long as you aren't doing anything wrong, there's nothing to be bothered about."

"Mione's right, Ron. There is nothing to feel bothered about. Just war the ring. It will be our remembrance of this fun vacation and especially our remembrance of each other."

Still frowning, Ron slipped the band of platinum into his left ring finger. "I suppose this is better than having none at all. And now that I think about it, it looks expensive and it's what it stands for that matter most."

"That's our Ron," Harry and Hermione had said simultaneously, earning a smile from Ron.

"Are you three done arguing?" Mr. Granger's voice interrupted from the next room. "It's time to go to Diagon Alley."

The Golden Trio looked at each other and together, strode out of the dinning area.

------

"Too bad it really had ended," Ron muttered, looking at the scenery passing by almost grumpily.

"Really, Ron," Hermione said, trying to placate the redhead. "Don't you miss Hogwarts at all? Don't you miss the classes?"

Ron's face fell. "Classes? Ugh!"

Harry offered a small smile. "Don't you miss the Gryffindor common room? Don't you miss quidditch?"

At the last question, Ron brightened up. "**That** I miss."

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. Boys and their obsession with quidditch. She could never hope to understand that part of them. Ever.

Turning to look at their other companion, Hermione noticed that Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was still busy listening to her CD player that the redhead girl took interest in when they met up at Diagon Alley.

'I should've brought a book here with me instead of putting them all in my trunk,' Hermione thought sullenly.

The trip to Hogwarts for most part was filled with discussions of quidditch and soon, Hermione found herself drifting to sleep. The boys didn't mind and kept talking. It wasn't till they were in their destination that they actually woke her up. But they were surprised though when she gave a start, beads of sweat matting her dark brown hair to her forehead.

------

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "For the umpteenth time, Ron, I am alright."

They were in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to enter and for the sorting ceremony to start. She was sitting in the middle of Harry and Ron, who since the time she woke up, had been asking if she was alright. Ginny, who was sitting across from them, just gave her a questioning look, not daring to add to the pestering the brunette was already dealing with.

"Do you remember you dream?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione turned to him, her expression growing thoughtful. "Not exactly. I don't even recall having one."

At that, Ron gave a frustrated grunt. "You woke up all sweaty and agitated, Mione. And now you tell us there wasn't a dream? Really! How stupid does **that **sound?"

Irritated as Hermione was at Ron's frustrated tone, she knew her friend was only concerned and therefore she couldn't take it against him. No matter how she wanted to close this topic, she realized that her friends would not drop it unless she satisfied their inquisition. But how could she do so when even she had no idea what made her start? Besides, what was the bid deal anyway? It was not like she had some warning of some sort about something bad that could happen.

She had the sudden urge to bury her face in her hands but refrained from doing so. Instead, she unconsciously looked over to the Slytherin table, her mind barely even comprehending where she was staring blankly at. So unaware was she of being in her own mind that she did not realize the seconds that ticked into minutes until—

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed, nudging a tad too hard on her shoulder that she ended up bumping Harry's.

"What?" She asked, turning her eyes to Ron.

"Have you even heard a word I said?"

She blinked, her mind drawing a blank. "You said something?"

"I knew it! Either you have a thing for Parkinson, Malfoy, or Zabini! You've been staring at them and nodding with intervals as if you've been listening to me. Is there something you're not telling us about?"

To say that she was bewildered was an understatement. Did she really stare and nod all that time? Or rather, did that time actually pass? She couldn't even remember drifting away.

'Someone must be using some memory charms on me,' she thought with slight frustration. Sneaking a glance back at the Slytherin table to confirm Ron's allegation; she saw Pansy Parkinson glare at her, Blaise Zabini smirk at her, and Draco Malfoy raise a brow at her. Her face heated up then and she turned to Ron. "I really have been staring, huh?"

Before Ron could respond, the enormous double doors of the Great Hall opened and in marched the first years. There was something odd however.

Some of the students looked as if they could be in other higher years. This fact did not miss the attention of the students and did marvelously in arousing curiosity. Soon enough, questions were being exchanged among students from all four houses.

"I think I know why Mione had a start," Ginny began, discreetly pulling the earphones from her ears. Her eyes fixed on a particular girl who stood towering among most of the girls.

The Golden Trio looked at each other before looking back at Ginny and then following her gaze, fixing it on a girl who stood with an air of amusement bordering on contempt. Her shoulder-length jet-black hair flowed down like a waterfall. The girl's eyes swept around the Great Hall in mild curiosity, a smirk soon forming on her lips as her gaze fixed on the Golden Trio, specifically on Harry Potter. Her unreadable blue eyes locked with Harry's probing green ones.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Ron said slowly, noticing the staring contest.

"Why don't I like this?" Hermione almost moaned in despair.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, began his warm welcome of everyone. He soon spoke about the first years' sorting ceremony and thereafter said that there were going to be visiting students from other school that would be staying that year. His voice however was lost to four Gryffindors and one unknown student.

Everything came back to them only when there were murmurs filling the Great Hall.

Harry broke the eye contact first and looked around, noticing the mixed expressions on everyone. "What did I miss?" He asked, looking at his friends.

Ginny gave a blank look, Ron a shrug, and Hermione a confused look.

"Can you believe this?" Neville Longbottom, a long time friend of theirs in Gryffindor, spoke up. "They're sorting us again!"

The four inattentive Gryffindors looked at each other before exclaiming "**What?!**" in shock.

"Have you not been listening? Professor Dumbledore said that they noticed most students were dragging certain houses down because of too much house hostility. Because of that, they had arrived at that decision during our vacation."

"When did the professor announce this?" Ginny asked immediately.

Neville gave a shocked expression. "You weren't really listening? Everyone's been sorted already. Well, except us Gryffindors but—"

"Bloody hell! It's been that long?!"

"It seems like it," Hermione commented, eyes darting around the room in search of the girl. She did not even notice the girl get sorted, so how it was that three quarters of the school were already resorted she did not know.

"Ginevra Weasley," Professor McGonagall called.

Ginny stood up hurriedly and soon enough gave her friends a mighty jolt of shock.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, not believing his ears.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a shocked glance and looked back as Ginny gingerly made her way to the Ravenclaw table, confusion in her eyes.

Time passed and soon Harry was called. He still ended up in Gryffindor, much to Ron and Hermione's relief. When it was time for Ron, he gave his friends a reassuring smile that disappeared as soon as he was resorted into Ravenclaw.

"Harry, I'm nervous," Hermione whispered when she was called to be resorted.

The raven-haired Harry gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. Even if you get resorted, I'm sure you won't end up in Slytherin so it couldn't be **that **bad."

They both snuck a glance at the Slytherin table and noticed that most of the students that used to belong there were still well… there.

"Merlin forbid!" Hermione exclaimed, earning a small laugh from Harry.

The moment she sat down on the chair, she blinked back at the students staring at her with no amount of small disbelief. Befuddled, she looked at Harry who looked back with alarm. She turned to both Ron and Ginny who were sharing the alarmed look of Harry. Panic beginning to well within her, she looked at Professor McGonagall.

The said professor looked at her with surprise and took a full minute to recompose her self. "Well, Miss Granger, I am thoroughly surprised. Do join your new house."

Hermione's brows met. She didn't notice what happened. She had just sat down so why was it seemingly as if she's been there for more than a minute? "I'm already sorted?"

The Slytherin table snorted.

Snape raised a brow at her. "Miss Granger," he said dully. "I suggest you go join my house now and stop holding up the resorting ceremony."

Only the Slytherins had an amused reaction. Most of the students were still in shock as Hermione was when she realized from Snape's statement where she was just resorted to.

"I **can't **be in **Slytherin**!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself.

The head of the Slytherin's house narrowed his eyes in displeasure, though when he spoke his voice was still monotonous. "I feel the same way, Miss Granger. However, it is where you belong at this moment. Now, move away."

Still reeling from shock, she forced herself to look at the Slytherin table and not flinch at the twisted look they gave her. She forcefully moved her body towards the table and noticed that Gregory Goyle, one of Malfoy's bulky bodyguards, moved from his seat beside Malfoy who gave her a raised eyebrow and a mocking look. He tilted his head slightly, indicating the seat beside him.

'I haven't lost my mind yet, you arrogant bastard,' she thought with aggravation as she moved towards the first years. 'You'd only mock me there. Stupid prick!'

Sitting down beside one first year Slytherin, she mulled over what had happened. 'Slytherin? How could **I** be in Slytherin?!' She looked at Harry and then at Ron and Ginny. The other three were doing the same and many students noticed that the four of them kept alternately staring at each other in desperation.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She unknowingly muttered, drawing the attention of the first years near her.

"What's wrong with being in Slytherin?" One first year asked, followed by other first years that looked at her with questioning looks.

She looked at them as if they grew a dragon head. "What's **wrong**? Slytherin is the worst house for a Gryffindor to be!"

"You aren't a Gryffindor anymore," another said.

"I know. And it's awful!"

The first years looked at her with mixed sympathy and bewilderment.

She shook her head. They wouldn't understand yet. They weren't caught in the house rivalry yet. But sooner or later, they'd know. And she'd be even more alone – a Gryffindor stranded in Slytherin territory.

Even as the headmaster was saying something that caused reactions from the students, Hermione heard not. She was in her own world, still not able to grasp the situation she and her friends were in.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She bitterly asked once more to no one in particular.


	2. An Unlikely Comrade

**WM's Foreword:** I am terribly sorry for the long update. There's been some problems with the hard disk and all. I'm planning to make a better summary in the start of next chapter, a longer one with more clues perhaps. Thanks to **AtLossforWords****, Silent nox, Punkey-Monkey, Fiona, and Moon-n-Universe-Goddess **for reviewing. It made me want to continue.

**Note: **_italicized – flashbacks;_ "—" – conversation; '—' – thoughts

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**Tainted**

---Winter's Masquerade---

--

_An Unlikely Comrade_

--

* * *

"I am pretty sure that she'd go to her Gryffindor buddies."

"What do you expect?"

"Gryffindors are such losers."

Although they were irritating her to no end, Hermione tried to drown away the conversation of Slytherin students a few feet behind her. Everything was a mess and she didn't know how to cope up with it.

Why she ended up in Slytherin was beyond her capability to comprehend. How was she ever to survive her final year in Hogwarts? She was in a house where the head of the house hated her with such obviousness, in a house where the students hated a Gryffindor like her, and in a house where the tormentor of her and her friends were.

'Someone please kill me,' she begged with despair as she grudgingly walked towards her first class – potions. 'How worse can this get?'

"She's hiding more, I'm sure. What a double-faced bitch! Strutting around playing Little Miss Perfect and hating us Slytherins when deep inside, she is actually one of us!"

Hermione almost spun around to gag Pansy with her Potions book but resisted the very strong urge. The last thing she needed was to start a fight on the first day of class and get detention. Everything was unbearable as it is. She did not need more problems.

Entering the classroom, she was about to head to her usual seat when Blaise Zabini walked past her.

"I suggest you avoid the Gryffindors. After all, you aren't one of them anymore."

Her mind barely registered the fact that Zabini, one of the most cunning Slytherins ever, was giving an ex-Gryffindor like her some advice. She looked at him as he sat on his usual seat, already looking bored.

'Why should I listen to a Slytherin?' She thought as she ignored the advice and slumped down next to Harry.

"This day is awful," she murmured.

Harry looked at her and smiled hesitantly. "I know."

"You're not going to avoid me now, are you?"

"Of course not," he said with conviction, eyes looking towards a certain group of Slytherins as they sat down. He looked at his best friend then, sympathy and worry evident on his face. "Mione, I'm worried about you. Malfoy and his group would make it hard for you."

Grimacing, she sighed. "I don't know what to do, Harry. I don't even know why I ended up in Slytherin of all possible houses there could be!"

"Maybe we should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then, the banging of the door cut her off.

Snape strode inside and stood in front of the class, eyes sweeping through the combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor students and stopping immediately at two students, his brow raising.

"What do we have here?" He asked in a sneering and yet dull tone. "How interesting – a Slytherin beside a Gryffindor."

Slytherin students snickered.

"Inter-house unity it seems."

Harry and Hermione struggled to keep a straight face. Snape will always be insulting Gryffindors.

Thankfully, after his comment, class commenced with him starting his lesson in his dull voice. Everything was moving bearably until, halfway through the lesson, he asked a question and looked at Hermione pointedly.

The brunette, although knowing the answer, hesitated. She did not want Slytherins to have additional points. But Snape kept on looking at her, waiting, until finally he opened his mouth to begin his normally insulting remarks.

"It seems to me that sitting beside a Gryffindor does wonders to one's intelligence."

Hermione seethed at the comment but bit down a retort, her current housemates laughing at the comment about her and her Gryffindor friends.

When Snape continued his lessons, Harry stole a quick glance at Hermione and gave her a smile. By the end of the period, Snape announced that they would be brewing the potion the following meeting.

She walked with Harry towards Transfiguration and sat beside Lavender Brown by the front row where she usually sat. Doing so earned her a load of insults from the Slytherins at the back of the class but she ignored them, turning her attention to her seatmate.

"You don't mind me here, do you?"

Lavender shook her head. "Of course not. But I'm sure your housemates do. You'd get in trouble for this."

"I know. But it's already a given. I am an ex-Gryffindor in Slytherin."

The other girl nodded in sympathy and in part envy. "Don't worry thought. Draco Malfoy **is **a very good reason to cheer up. Being in the same house with him must be so thrilling!"

Hermione almost screamed at Lavender for reminding her of a certain bastard that would surely make her life a living nightmare but before she could as so much as open her mouth, Professor Minerva McGonagall entered. Much like Snape, she swept her eyes around the classroom only this time, when she spied a Slytherin with a Gryffindor, she almost smiled.

Classes went on smoothly until a question was directed towards Hermione, McGonagall having used to having the brunette answer any question. But like in the Potions class, Hermione hesitated, this time casting a glance at some Gryffindors who gave her an understanding nod. She turned to the Slytherins who were glaring at her to answer and then turned to the waiting professor.

"I am not aware of the answer," she said without blinking, her mind made up that she would not help Slytherin get points even if she had to give up her reputation of being a know-it-all.

McGonagall, although obviously not believing her, did not probe her on as if she understood what her reason was. She looked at some Gryffindors and then noticed a certain exchange student who was busy staring at a crystal.

Narrowing her eyes, she strode towards the Gryffindor student and looked upon the girl sternly. "What are you doing?"

The girl did not move and kept on looking intently at the crystal she held within her right hand.

"What is your name?" McGonagall asked sternly.

The piercing blue eyes of the girl looked at the stern professor coolly. "Miller… Xyril Miller."

"Well, Miss Miller, if you are not interested in listening, perhaps you know the lessons."

Xyril Miller's eyes darted towards what was written on the board before looking back at the professor. "I do."

As usual, Slytherin students found something amusing. This caused McGonagall to look at them sharply and deduct ten points from the Slytherin house.

"I suggest you leave if you are not planning on listening."

Xyril nodded and with one fluid movement, grasped the bag on her table and strode out.

The Gryffindors were shocked while the Slytherins were surprised. McGonagall became sterner. But the Slytherins recovered quickly, and Pansy, in a moment of pure waywardness, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson."

"So, you're going to deduct points from your own house? It's just **fair**," she said, emphasizing the last word.

"Of course. Ten points from Gryffindor." She then strode back to the front and turned to Pansy as if remembering something. "And yes, another ten points from Slytherin for being rebellious."

This time, the Gryffindors were the ones amused.

------

Xyril walked down the corridors and continued looking at the crystal in her hand. Her eyes looked at it intently until she passed by an opened classroom, where Ravenclaws were having their Divination class.

Stopping for a moment and looking at the students visible from her position, she saw a familiar redhead she knew was sitting together with the raven-haired boy she had had a staring contest with back at the Great Hall.

It was a good thing indeed that she was already sorted into Gryffindor when she enrolled. That left her time to look at the boy earlier that morning without having the bother of being sorted.

Turning away, she looked at the crystal for a moment before shaking her head and walking away.

There were so much more important things she had to deal with than be in a class or looking through other classes for that matter.

------

Back at Transfiguration, Hermione's eyes darted towards Harry who gave her a nod, understanding completely without words that her thoughts were on the girl. Sighing, she turned back to writing her notes.

'She was the one from the ceremony. I didn't realize I have Transfiguration with her. It could even be possible that I had Potions with her. Merlin, what is going on with me? Why didn't I notice?'

Suddenly, Hermione stopped writing and stared unseeingly at the parchment before her.

'She's in Gryffindor? With an attitude like that she could be in Slytherin and– oh Merlin! Could it be possible that the sorting hat made a mistake and managed to interchange me with Xyril? Oh please let it be that! Please! Please! Please!'

------

She was worried, very much so. As her steps led her to the Great Hall for lunch, her uncertainties increased.

Would the Gryffindors allow her to sit with them? Or if they would, surely the Slytherin would take it as an insult. She could sit with the Slytherin first years but how would Harry and Ron feel? Besides, Ron was in Ravenclaw with Ginny.

"I absolutely despise this!"

"Talking to your self, Granger?"

Stopping on her tracks, she watched as Malfoy, who was surprisingly alone, walked past her, his eyes still trained on her. She did not retort, her unexpected encounter with him leaving her struggling for a guarded demeanor that, unfortunately, left her open to certain strong memories of her sixth year with the bigoted Slytherin that she wished so fervently to forget.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her completely. "No rebuke?"

Still she did not move or say anything. Apart from unpleasant memories, there was this sudden familiarity about Malfoy that reminded her of something that she knew vaguely she had encountered on the ride back to Hogwarts. It was something about a dream… a memory. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sitting with Gryffindors really does affect one's intelligence," he sneered, spinning on his heels and walking away.

She let the comment slide off, not at all offended for some reason. "Malfoy," she murmured softly before she even noticed.

He stopped and visibly tensed at the lack of venom in her voice. Slowly, he turned around, looking at her with uncertainty that she never saw in him prior to that moment. It made her wonder if there could have been something in sixth year that influenced the way he was looking at her that instant.

They remained quiet, he looking at her still with uncertainty and she thinking of things that both pained and sent warmth through her being. It wasn't till her eyes settled on the patch indicating his house that she suddenly was brought out of her trance, and, with small steps, she walked towards him, hand reaching out to touch the snake emblem on his robe.

The moment her hand touched the insignia, his hand went up to grip her wrist and yet not pull her hand away from him. She looked up at him with searching eyes and saw the quick flash of vulnerability that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He loosened his hold then, stepping away from her and walking away without a further glance.

Unknown minutes of standing there brought her nothing but confusion and a pang of something she did not wish to examine anymore, thus letting a frustrated sigh, she continued her trek towards the Great Hall, her anxiety temporarily forgotten as she still struggled with a decision on where to sit for lunch.

Apparently, many students were either not hungry or they did not wish to eat inside the Great Hall after they were resorted. There were barely any students in. Perhaps eight Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws, a single Gryffindor, and…

She stopped her assessment with a look of irritation.

Most of the Slytherins were there.

'Figures,' she thought with disdain. 'Almost none of them were moved.'

"Mione!"

She blinked and looked towards the lone Gryffindor, her face brightening. "Harry!"

Quick as lightening, she went to sit beside him, feeling glares on her back by doing so. She did not mind though, for a few seconds later, a Ravenclaw entered from the door and joined them.

"Ron!" She greeted.

The redhead beamed. "Bloody hell! You'd never believe this. Most students are eating out! Almost looking like they plan to recreate the Great Hall on the school grounds. You should see that they're mingled."

Harry shook his head. "I never knew that inter-house unity would have to stem from this. Then again, even when it looks as if they're with other students from another house, those students were originally from their house."

"Like us," Hermione pointed out glumly.

The two boys nodded.

"Where's Ginny?"

Ron looked at her. "She's in the Ravenclaw common room. I think she's trying to get familiar with the place."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Harry asked before realization dawned on him. "Oh."

The trio looked discreetly at the Slytherin table and noticed that for most part, the seventh years were glaring at them – at Hermione.

"You have to be careful, Mione," Harry advised. "We won't be inside the Slytherin territory when it's time to sleep."

"Bloody hell! If they hurt you, I'm going to hex them!"

She smiled, touched by her friends' concern. "Too bad I wasn't Head Girl, huh? I could've stayed at the Heads' dorm and not worry about my safety so much."

The two exchanged a confused look.

"Who **is **the Head Girl?" Both had asked simultaneously.

"I don't know. I wasn't really listening."

Suddenly, they all looked at each other and smiled. It was apparent that none of them had been listening at that time. Soon, they were laughing at their similarity of reaction at the result of the resorting, earning curious glances from both the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and hostile glances from the Slytherins.

------

The rest of the day had been bearable. It turned out that they had at least one class with each other, not the three of them together in one class but two in a class that would allow them to have more contact than those allowed by breaks.

Slytherins and Gryffindors had two classes together – Potions and Transfiguration, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws also had two – Charms and Herbology, and Ravenclaws and Slytherins had only one – Defense Against the Dark Arts.

By the end of the day, Hermione was left to walk alone out of her last class for the day – Ancient Runes.

'I wonder how my friends are doing,' she mused, walking unconsciously towards the Gryffindor Tower. 'Maybe I would survive. Hm, I wonder who ended up being the Heads this year. After all the trouble from last year, I could hardly expect me, Harry, and Ron to be prefects.'

"Granger, you're lost."

She continued walking, apparently too lost in her musings to hear the male voice and even the footsteps following her.

"Granger, stop."

A hand closed in on her right arm and it startled her immensely that she dropped her books as she spun around. The face that met her was graced with a smirk as Blaise Zabini looked at her with amusement.

"Boo?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and without another word, she started picking her books up. It was only with the last book that the boy had actually helped her, handing her the book, smirk still in place.

"What is it?" She asked icily.

His smirk widened. "You're welcome, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Zabini, will you just get this over with? I need to go and have my rest."

"I know," he said neutrally. "But you're heading towards the Gryffindor Tower."

Looking around, she almost slapped her forehead. 'How could I be so stupid?' She looked back at Zabini and smiled wryly. "I doubt you stopped me for that."

He chuckled. "You are downright perceptive, you know that?" When a raised eyebrow was all the reaction he received, he looked ready to start laughing at her expense once again. "Alright. Straight away then. Dumbledore asked us to go to his office after class, remember?"

She looked at him blankly. "He did?"

"Ah I see. Being a very bad Gryffindor. Not listening to the Headmaster." He gave her a mock look of scolding before chuckling. "Then again, you're not a Gryffindor anymore."

"Zabini, I swear, if you don't stop beating around the bush, I will hex you!"

He just chuckled more. "Feisty little thing, indeed. You spark up interest you know."

Patience snapping, she spun around and began walking away. But then, Zabini's hand grasped at her right arm once more and pulled her back.

"Not so fast, Granger. Dumbledore said we go there together. If I don't show up, my badge could be in for it and on my first day, too."

She gave him a wide stare. "Badge? You're a prefect?"

His amusement actually reached his eyes. "It gets better actually." At this, his dark eyes sparkled. "I'm the Head Boy."

For the second time in that encounter, Hermione dropped her books, this time, in shock. She tried to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth and so she closed it, staring at the tall Slytherin with very wide eyes.

He smirked at her for a few more seconds before actually releasing her arm and bending down to retrieve her books. "Come along now. We better be there."

Not waiting for her, he walked away, her books with him. He was certain that if her curiosity wasn't enough to make her follow him, her books in his arms will be her motivation. It was a good thing for him to have stopped by at the Head Boy's room earlier to dump his things there before he went hunting for the Golden Trio member.

When she did follow him, she was quiet. It was almost strange for him, a Slytherin, to find a Gryffindor – or rather an ex-Gryffindor – not quarreling with him especially one from the Golden Trio, who were best known to the Slytherins for their venom in dealing with people they did not like. It was not within his mind to actually start thinking that quite possibly the vacation had done something to abate this girl's hatred towards them. Granger was after all, very much known to be harboring a big grudge against his house because of obvious reasons like Malfoy, Snape, him, and every other Slytherin who dared get into her nerves for the last six years.

Looking at her from the corner of an eye, he noticed her thoughtful expression, reminding him of sixth year – the very same year that he started to stop participating in any Slytherin plot against the Golden Trio because of some reasons unknown to many, even to most of the Slytherins.

"Cockroach cluster."

"Huh?"

He smirked and stepped into the soon-to-be moving staircase that would lead to the headmaster's office. "The password."

"Oh," she said, stepping beside him and waiting as they were slowly propelled upwards, finally leaving them in front of an opened door.

Dumbledore was apparently waiting for them as he had left his door open.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini, Miss Granger, come in," said the professor's voice from inside.

Standing before the headmaster a few seconds later, the twinkling eyes of the old wizard noticed with fondness the books that Zabini held were the type of books the girl with them would usually heave around the school. He smiled kindly, knowing of the right choice he made.

"The badges," he said, handing both to Hermione. "I am quite aware that the other three houses think it is unfair that both Head Boy and Head Girl are from Slytherin. But I have, in best mind, trust that the two of you would be splendid."

Hermione looked at the headmaster and Zabini alternately. "Head Girl?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. It was actually decided even before this school year began."

"Oh." 'Brilliant. Very brilliant. Just say oh! I never felt more stupid!'

"Oh let me not keep the two of you. The only purpose that I have not given the badges back at the announcement during breakfast was so that the two of you could concentrate in your classes. But seeing as how I have already given the badges, you may both proceed to your dorm."

Zabini nodded and without hesitating, shifted all the books to one arm to hold on Granger's arm with his free hand. Pulling her away, they stood on top of the stairs.

"Mr. Zabini, if you see both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, send them both here."

------

The moment they were walking towards the Heads' dorm, Hermione recovered from her temporary lack of reaction. Shaking Zabini's hand off, she glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

He raised a brow and continued walking, an angry ex-Gryffindor walking beside him in heavy strides. He had expected this much from her and was merely waiting for her to start picking fights with him. Not that he really blamed her. Any Gryffindor picked on for a long time, particularly by a Slytherin, would harbor an immense dislike and would jump on any chance they get to even at least verbally assault their tormentors. "Tell you what?"

"That I am Head Girl!"

"Oh that," he said as if it was nothing. He knew that would rile her up more and being the Slytherin that he was, he couldn't suppress the elation he felt at getting a rise out of one of the fiercest Gryffindor known to Hogwarts.

"Yes, **that**!"

He shrugged casually. "Now you know."

Hermione bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming at the infuriating Slytherin with her. "**I** didn't know **how **to react! You made me look like a fool! You are certainly a Slytherin! You must be having a blast embarrassing me you arrogant bastard!"

"Aren't you being too much, Head Girl?" He mocked, provoking her more.

"Damn it, Zabini! You are just like that self-important prick who calls himself Draco Malfoy!"

At any rate, the comment bothered him. He knew that for Granger, Malfoy was considered the same as something far fouler than anything there could be and he took it as an insult. She wouldn't be where she was now if he did nothing to lend her a hand, even when she did not know. And as much as he did not want the comment to get into his very rare and almost playful mood with a Gryffindor, his eyes flashed for a moment. He knew she noticed it but he quickly reverted to his unperturbed stance. "How may that be?" He asked coldly, the teasing air about him suddenly gone.

"Mione!" Two voices called.

She stopped, her anger forgotten as she looked behind her to see her two best friends running towards her. Shifting moods all of a sudden, she smiled widely. "Harry! Ron!"

The two stopped before her, noticing Zabini, who was beside her, carrying her books. They gave the Slytherin a curious look before looking back at Hermione.

"**You're **Head Girl!" Harry announced. "We just heard some students talk about how much it would have been better if you'd remain in Gryffindor while being the Head Girl!"

Ron nodded while Harry talked, both their faces indicating how exceedingly excited they were for their female friend. They exchanged excited congratulations and encouraging words and were generally being their usually affectionate self to each other that it was blatantly obvious to Zabini that no matter how different their houses were, the Golden Trio would always be the Golden Trio.

When they finally noticed that he still existed, he could have sworn that the three looked at him with a sheepish expression at managing to make him appear an outcast. He merely gave them a bored look, not really caring. Then, remembering something, he expressed in an uninterested tone that, "Dumbledore wants to see you two in his office."

The three, to Zabini's expectation, exchanged a look before bidding each other long goodbyes and another warm set of congratulations and supporting words. They were really too emotional for a Slytherin to watch that he wanted nothing more than roll his eyes in mockery.

When the two had left, Hermione turned to him and gave him a curious look.

"Anything to say?" He asked with a cold edge to his voice.

She frowned. "They trust you. Could you believe that? They didn't even threaten you."

"I'm Head Boy. That's power for you." Sparing her an impassive glance, he continued walking towards the Heads' dorm. He was a few meters away when the Head Girl dashed after him.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

He continued walking as if he did not hear anything, although he had to admit that getting an apology from Granger this sudden was both a surprise and an amusing thing. It was apparent to him that he had just touched her conscience and he enjoyed doing so immensely. It gave him some edge over her and he decided he should hold this over her head longer. He had nothing against her now after what happened in sixth year but he wouldn't be a Slytherin if he didn't make it hard for a Gryffindor. "About?" His voice was still devoid of any emotion and a quick glance at her showed him that he was playing his cards right.

"What I said." She fidgeted slightly and even flushed guiltily. "Everything I said, actually." She paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't really mean to blow up. It's just that I'm frustrated, alright? I don't understand what is going on. I **don't want **to be in Slytherin! I still can't grasp the fact that I am in the very house that spent six years tormenting me and my friends."

His steps did not falter and he put on the impression of ignoring her although he wanted nothing more than smirk at her. She may now be a Slytherin, but she was still a Gryffindor, easily fooled because of their penchant for fairness.

Hermione ceased her efforts, thinking that her pestering could push him to be despicable. Soon enough, they were standing before the portrait to their dorm.

She looked at the portrait of a mermaid, sitting beside a pile of treasure inside an old ruined ship under water. The mermaid's red hair was spread out because of the water, her green eyes smiling as she looked away from a fine golden necklace in her hands and settled her eyes on them.

"There isn't a password yet. Would you like to make one now, or should it wait till later?" The mermaid had asked in a melodic, almost hypnotic, voice.

"Lion-heart," he murmured dully. 'That should make her guiltier,' he thought, almost having lost his control to hold a smirk back.

Both female looked at him, the mermaid smiling and the muggle-born surprised.

"Why lion-heart? It's only a Gryffindor thing. It would be selfish of me."

"I care none for this, Head Girl. You know that." He then looked at her, eyes unreadable. "Change it if you like, just inform me."

The mermaid, sensing something, just smiled and shook her head. The portrait altogether swung to the right, giving them access to their dorm.

He stepped inside followed by a slightly annoyed Hermione. She was currently contemplating on changing the password one of these days and not informing him till the next day so he'd have to stay out for the night with his Slytherin pals. But her thoughts were left forgotten when she saw the dorm's receiving area.

Inside, the common room was just about as big as the Gryffindor common room and almost identical that Hermione felt at home. She sighed audibly in relief. The only difference was that there would only be the two of them sharing and that the color was either green or red.

"How come there's red here? Not that I'm complaining but you know what I mean."

"I asked Dumbledore to keep it this way." He then walked towards the right staircase. "The left one's yours."

"Wait," she called. "My books, I…" She stared down at her shoes, suddenly very embarrassed at having to remember too late that her heavy books were being lugged around the school by the Head Boy whom she just insulted minutes before.

He caught the blush on her cheeks before she looked down and he could not help but smirk. 'Gryffindors and their easily embarrassed disposition.' "Contrary to popular belief, Granger, some Slytherins are also with manners. We have joint bathroom. I will carry your books to your room through it."

Confusion crowded her mind and she looked up. "Why not use my stairs?"

"It's charmed to transfigure into a stone slide if a boy so much as steps on it. They can't have an innocent ex-Gryffindor alone with a Slytherin without any defense, can they?"

"Then why a joint bathroom?"

His smirk never left his face. "For me to check on you."

"So why the charmed stairs?"

He looked at her for a long time, soon making her self-conscious. "Oh I'm not entirely sure," he lied smoothly. "Perhaps the stairs are merely for show and the joint bathroom for a special convenience."

Her brows furrowed. "Special convenience?"

The sensual smirk he gave her sent her looking down at her shoes again, her cheeks stained with the red color he was finding more and more interesting principally on her. Of course he was merely baiting her. Potter and Weasley would kill him before he could even as much as kiss her, with her consent given or not.

"Meet you in your room then?"

Her gaze met his sharply and she shook her head with panic. "NO!!" She flushed but held her ground, her chin raised stubbornly at what he knew so well as Gryffindor pride. "No. I think I'll have my books now. You'd been carrying them around far too long."

He decided that she had enough teasing for the moment but gave her a challenging smirk. One last jab wouldn't really hurt, would it? "There are many willing girls, Head Girl. I wouldn't jump you. Well, unless of course you secretly want me to."

She reddened even more and he was immediately aware by instinct that she was going to hex him right on the spot. Not what he wanted for a reaction but it was still gratifying to see a Gryffindor-at-heart get riled up enough to consider breaking the rules and hex other students. It just goes to show that they are also rule-breakers and the Slytherins shouldn't get all the blame.

"Hexing me already? Head Girl, isn't this a bit too un-Granger-like?" He laughed and although there was a slight mockery to it, he knew she managed to grasp the fact that he was only provoking her to make a fool out of herself. "If it makes you feel better, Dumbledore gave me the duty to keep an eye on you and the duty to keep anyone from groping you, me included. So there is no need to hex me." He gave her a wink and walked up the stairs.

Not knowing whether to be embarrassed or annoyed, she walked up her staircase and entered her room, which to her delight, was rather big.

It had a big poster bed directly set on the wall facing the door, night table on either side of the bed, a vanity table by the left wall next to a big bookshelf, and a desk by the right wall beside the door that she presumed must lead to the bathroom.

There was not a spot of green in the room and she wondered if Zabini had anything to do with it.

"Yes, I had," he said with amusement, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe.

She blushed, wondering if she spoke out loud as he walked inside, placing her books on the desk. He gave her a smirk before walking towards the bathroom door.

"Oh wait," she murmured, walking up to him and giving him his badge. "I think the Professor gave yours to me because you've been carrying my books."

"I suppose so." He glanced at her then walked away.

"Uh, Zabini?"

He stopped and gave her a mildly curious look. "Yes?"

"If you do something nasty to me, I'll hex you," she said flatly.

He nodded and walked out, not in the least bit threatened. She was still a Gryffindor at heart and would never attack unless extensively provoked. And he knew that there was only one person of existence that could do that in less than half a minute and that person wasn't him. Hence, no matter how he'd inflame her, she would do no such action as hex him.

When he had left, she walked towards her big four poster bed and threw herself on it, groaning in desperation. "Why does this have to happen to me?!" She clutched at her robe and immediately remembered the new crest she would have to bear from now on. Frowning, she realized something about the snake.

She could now vaguely recall that she did have a dream. There was a snake on it.

"Great! I have just been warned in my dream that I'd be in Slytherin and I so stupidly forgot!"

Closing her eyes in frustration, she couldn't help feeling that there was something else about the snake that's telling her of something very important.

"What is it? What is it?" She repeated until she dozed of to sleep.


End file.
